Father and Daughter Bonding
by CallMeAWota
Summary: Damn her rude character. Damn her forgetfulness. Damn her stupid way of showing she loved him. Damn how she couldn't show how much she loved him. The only thing she could do right now is say, "I love you," to her father. Dedication: My dad


Father and Daughter Bonding

* * *

Summary: A day of a father and daughter bonding. - Damn her rude character. Damn her forgetfulness. Damn her stupid way of showing she loved him, how she couldn't show how much she loved him. The only thing she could do now is say, "I love you," and, "Happy Birthday," to her father.

* * *

Happy birthday, Daddy! Though the day where I insult you, I still love you, no matter how many times I try to hypnotize myself to believing the opposite. I insult you through my friends, but maybe that's my way of saying that I want my own time to calm down. Though I say, "Shut up," I'm really saying, "I'm writing for my next story." They're always secretly dedicated, so very secretly.

They're always dedicated to the people who supported me for 13 whole years of my life, and even more when time flies by. Sometimes I wish I was never born, but hey, I must be special because I was the "second one out." *cough cough*

I remember when once you spoiled me silly when it was my birthday. I remember when you said it was okay when I couldn't get the best grade, be the best, like big bro. I remembered when I cried long ago and you comforted me. I remember you protecting me from my cousins when they bullied me, even when I kept talking and playing with them, even when they hurt me, you kept protecting me, you kept supporting me.

I was close to crying on Monday, because I couldn't remember your birthday. I know, I don't always show that I love you. I know sometimes doing my hobby may ruin my grades. I know that you hate it when I don't try my best. I know you don't consider my writing good. But I'm going to try my hardest on this, and you know why? Because this is my story to you. I love you, my dad.

I'm sorry for never showing my love to you, always being rude to you, always insulting you, always ruining your reputation in some way. I'm sorry for always fighting with my brother, even if it's him that starts it. I'm sorry for saying that I'll literally kill you someday (when it's obviously not true). I'm sorry for saying that I'll never attend your funeral and never cry at the corpse, an empty shell that looks like you, that will be in front of me and laugh. I'm sorry for never really hugging you when you ask for one, or even kiss you on the cheek like I always did when I was seven. I'm just growing. I'm sorry for not saying "Thank you," when I should. I'm sorry for not saying "I love you," every now and then... but now, I have that opportunity, because through this story, through the "Hot 'n' Spicy" girl in this story with _her_ dad, I will try my hardest to tell you how much I love you.

And you know what, I _will_ attend your funeral, cry my heart out, call out for you, and then move on, knowing you're always with me, even if you're gone. Because I know you'll be supporting me from where ever you are after you die. Be it the afterlife, heaven, hell, being reborn into another person in this world, I know you'll support me enough to get me going.

I love you dad, and don't you forget that, through all the insults, all the mean things I say, I still love you. And I swear I'll do what I promised I'd to in years toward my time, by you and Mommy a diamond necklace and let myself spoil you silly myself. Because in a way, I'm compensating to you. Even if you taking care of me was a thing that was free, I don't care, just like taking care of me was a way of showing that you cared and love me, me doing the same doesn't change the meaning at all. All of this applies to both you and Mommy.

But guess what! I'm growing, I'm becoming at least the least mature for my age. I'm smart enough to realize all this. I'm still not smart enough to know who the trust. I'll try to mature more.

I'll try to get along with big bro. I'm sorry if I fight with him, a little bit more than I should. I really do wish to look at him and just smile and call him "Anh Bin." But it seems he doesn't wish that.

No, really, I do. I wish I could get along with him, like I did when he was in fourth grade, and I was in kindergarden. We always played. Always managed to make time for each other, always got along. And then studying pulled him away, and then he became rough and rude, towards family. I don't remember if I did something wrong to him. I'd go up to him and say, "Sorry." But I don't think it'll work out easily.

When we grow up, I'm sure our grudges and hatred toward each other will disperse. And I'm very much sure you'll love that. Then he'll graduate high school this year and move to New York, or anywhere he could manage to possibly get away from me, you'll be saddened. I'm sure. Then the next four years, I graduate myself, and you'll be unhappy, wishing I was a little girl again, so you can take care of me, to teach me better, to teach me right, so I won't leave by your side when I move away for college. I'll try to grow.

And I'll keep growing and growing (even when it's inevitable), and I, Hoang Mi Tran, your only daughter, will always be your little girl in your heart, your mind, and in real life. You can hallucinate all you want, I'm still here to be your little girl. Even if you'll be gone.

* * *

I've fixed November 17th of this story to a Saturday. Please take note in that. *very emotional from typing all that and rereading it over ten times*

* * *

A day of silence, that was what Amu needed. A day of silence where she could do her homework in peace, eat in peace, walk into the kitchen in peace, with no cheers with the quote of, "Go! Ami! Kawaii!" It was damned as hell tiring. But something was itching her. Something was just nagging her mind to remember something. Was it a special day? Did she forget homework at school? Did she forget to take note in something tomorrow or that night? Or maybe a project? Was she supposed to do something that day? Whatever it was, she couldn't figure it out.

Finding it time for breakfast, she walked downstairs. She figured everyone was out, considering it was so quiet. Quiet... exactly on the day she needed. Already in middle school, not even mid-quarter yet, and she'd been drowned under stacks of homework. She just barely had time to hang out with her friends, just barely. With a little training, somewhat from Ami and her parents whenever they begged her to take care of Ami, then sidetracking her from her own work to do. What troublesome days those were, and still it went on.

She went into the kitchen, whining how it was so troublesome to make anything. Nothing was in the fridge, nor in the cabinets, nothing but milk, bread, and peanut butter, and cereal. "Fair enough," she said, settling with milk and cereal. She took out a bowl and poured the milk halfway, and filling the cereal in the other half. Finding the last thing she needed, a spoon, she attempted trudge upstairs, but finding herself too lazy. Heck, she was still in her pajamas! She sat on her couch, turning on the television in the process and skipping through channels for anything _interesting_ to watch. But, nothing but anime, anime, anime on the kid's channel that is.

"Aaamuuu-chaaaaaaan!" She heard from upstairs. What in the hell? She thought she was home alone. But unknowingly, she knew it was her papa's voice.

"Yes, Papa?" She said, just enough for Tsugumu to hear while faster-than-walking down stairs.

"Mama and Ami left me home!" he cried. Well, _obviously_. She nodded and continued to look at the tv, figuring the climax of the episode was closing in. "Do you care at all Amu-chan?" She nodded briefly. "Hidooi! You're just barely listening!"

She turned toward her parent. "I have been listening."

"They never left me at home!" _You **always** leave me at home_.

"Well, there must be a special reason why."

"T-there must be." Tsugumu nodded softly, starting to watch tv with her, leaving a large awkward silence between each other.

Amu stood up abruptly and walked into the kitchen. Noticing the note on the counter, it said, "_Amu-chan, I know you will be the first to notice this. Today is your Papa's birthday! Ami and I are planning a surprise for him, please keep him company until then_." She sighed heavily now she had to take care of her Papa? Really? Was it re-

Her head shot back at the note, "_Today is your Papa's birthday!_" The words seemed to echo in her mind, softly becoming slower and slower and replaying painfully in her mind. Holy crap! It was her Papa's birthday today! She completely forgot! She wasn't really planning to do anything, but it was just as rude not to do so! She _had_ to get something for her Papa. "I hate it when I forget things like this." She slapped her forehead. "Amu, you idiot!"

"Is something wrong Amu?" she heard her Papa.

"N-nothing!" God, this was such a pain the ass! She washed the bowl and spoon. What the hell could she give her Papa? Anything, _anything_ would be good, well _almost_ anything. Just wishing him a happy birthday didn't seem right. After all, for a whole thirteen years, he's done the same to her, wouldn't it be rude to not do the same? Much more, _forget_ it? She couldn't make a card, it was _lame_. Down right lame. A drawing was even _lamer_, considering that her drawings _sucked_ like _hell_. This was hard to do, reminding herself that she had to distract her Papa too.

At the least, she could be late in giving her father a present, or lie to plan to make him something on the computer, or just say Happy birthday, or maybe... maybe... She sighed. All of those choices sucked. The first would parcially say that she forgot, and she didn't like the sound of that, the second, she would really have to do something, besides, she didn't like lying. The third, she had already explained.

Unwanting to lie, or technically tell him that she forgot, she was stuck with just telling him Happy birthday. Going crazy about this topic just meant that she loved him, dearly. It was the thought that counts... right? Even when she wanted him gone sometimes, after all, he was the person that was blood related to her, and not to mention, in somewhat of a way, gave first birth to her just by.. well... doing _that_, with her mother, who gave her second birth.

Now the hard part was _how_ to entertain him. Talk to him, like she did when she was eight? Far too unusual in her terms. Just watch tv? Far too awkward. Take him somewhere? Where to though. She walked to the couch, sitting there and watching the next tv program. Her father sat there, feeling uneasy. He poked his fingers together, shy. "So... is everything fine in school?"

"More or less."

"That's pretty vague."

"It's just as the same as Seiyo Elementary, okay?" Damn her rude personality. "If you're still worrying for Ami in Seiyo, it's just the same as it will always be. Tsukasa-kouchou will help her."

"Ah.. no, it's not that, I just wanted to know if you were safe." He said. "How about school work?"

"A little bit more than promised, but I get by." She replied. She sighed, it was getting a little bit too much like a father and daughter bonding. Honestly, she _did_ want to bond with her Papa, but it was _too_ out of her personality. But maybe... just today? A long pause between the two. "How about you? How's work? Are you eating well at work?" She turned away.

Her father was surprised, and immediately overjoyed. Resisting the urge to hug his eldest daughter to her death (in not a negative way), he exclaimed, "It's great! Absolutely great!" He knew how his daughter was more of an expressionless person, and almost always never showed any love to her parents. "I've been eating fine, how about you Amu-chan?"

"Just fine," she went back to short answers, discouraging her father in just a little portion.

"How about giving your old man a hug!" He said. She looked at him, inwardly happy he asked that, but her outer character, persistant to falter.

"Well, my old man must be crazy," she scoffed. She looked at the television again, upset her outer character had said that. In the corner of her eye, she saw her father was getting upset, completely upset. Her outer character finally died out. She continued to look at the tv when she spoke again, "Papa?"

"...Yes, Amu-chan?"

"Happy birthday." She murmured only enough for her father to hear, just barely overpowering the volume of the television. "Happy 46th birthday... Papa." Her face was surpressing a strong and heavy blush and angry eyes that wanted herself to stop blushing, a crooked frown and a crooked smile on another side.

Now her Papa's excitation was overly measured. He hugged her tightly, and Kyaa-ing like a girl would. "Amu-chan said happy birthday to Papa!"

Amu, a bit disgusted, tried to push him off. "Okay, I get it." She blushed.

Now was a perfect time for silence... and to check the clock, 2:23. Oh well, _they_ were taking their joy old time. She rolled her eyes and stood up, she finally found the strength to climb the stairs... well, half of it. She crawled the rest of the way up. _Oh, Ikuto would've loved to see this_, she thought.

Her laziness was getting ahold of her. If she didn't gather up her laziness and threw it in the trashbin soon, it might have been too late for her to be cured of this, sickness everyone had every once in a while (not a simple cough cough sneeze blesshu).

If her Papa tried to talk to her again, then she might have another chance to say she loved him. Or maybe she could just say it openly... **Embarrassing!**

She had to say it, _before_ her sister and Mama were home. She knew she should do it before it was time for her Mama and Ami were home. Quickly and sloppily, she ran down the stairs and almost tripped because of one. "Whoa!" she yelled when it happened, but still managed to have her balance before her face met the floor.

Her Papa was frightened by her sudden yelp. "Amu-chan, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she coughed into her fist embarassingly.

Again, for the third time that day, there was a long silence between the two. It was like Tsugumu didn't have fun unless he was with Ami or something. _Whatever_. "So.. do you know why your Mama and Ami are out?" her Papa asked. She knew alright, but it would ruin his surprise by them.

"Of course not, I was in my room the entire time," Amu responded. She gathered herself, getting ready to do something she wasn't often found doing. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you know that I love you right? As my Papa?" Amu said. _Man_, this was embarassing. Her papa remained sitting there with a small smile, slowly piecing together what she had just said. "Papa?"

"Papa is so happy!" Tsugumu tackled forwards Amu, but stopping to prevent them from falling to the ground. "Papa always thought that you didn't love Papa!"

She remained quiet, only just barely feeling a stinging feeling in her eyes. Some because of shiness, some because embarassing, some because of the feel of relief. "I always did."

* * *

I had planned to add a little Mama and Ami appearance, but it didn't work out well, so I excluded it. To what I don't know, I didn't even know my dad's age. I know, it's sad and idiotic. (I'm sorry daddy! D:) My aunt didn't bother to tell me what his age was but tell me when he was born instead, I'm unsteady about these things! =.="

But I hope you guys enjoyed, along with my dad, though I'm sure he will have a little trouble reading this.

Review if you've ever made such a long speech for your dad, like I did above. Or made a complete story for him. Or made him cry and wished you never did. Or made him wish you were his little girl/boy(O_O...) again. Or made him regret about hurting your feelings. Or... whatever. (Yeah, don't review, unless you want to.)

Review to your liking, I can't stop you, review if you'd like.

Just know that I love you daddy. 3


End file.
